James Vantorlin
by taylorjago
Summary: After the events of Stranded, a woman gives birth to one of the mercenaries's child. The child, 20 years later, as an adult, discovers how he was conceived. He then sets off, trying to cope with this discovery, while making new friends (and enemes). Elsa appears, but no characters from Frozen have an important role. Rated T for multpile sex scenes and some swearing.
1. Prologue 1: The Rape

**First, thank you for reading. **

**So this is my second story (after Deadly Birthday to You) and my first Frozen story. Reviews are appreciated (especially since Deadly Birthday to You didn't receive any).  
**

**Enough of Deadly Birthday to You, let's get on with the story.**

**So this is a continuation of one of my favourite stories, Stranded by TacticX (a fic you may have read). In case you are not familiar with Stranded, in the story Elsa and Anna end up stranded on a desert island and have to tackle pirates, whilst reuniting with their parents. After they have defeated the pirates, they return to Arendelle where they discover that during their absence, the Black Sun have taken over their kingdom, enacted martial law, killed elderly women and raped young women. Which is where the story starts.  
**

**So nine months later, one of the raped women gives birth to one of the mercenaries' child. When that child discovers that he was conceived out of rape, he has to cope with his illegitimacy. (Sorry, you were excepting more from Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, etc.)  
**

**I hope that you will enjoy my story anyway, and please review!**

**So here it is... Oh, and there is a sex scene which will be indicated so you can avoid it.  
**

* * *

Prologue

_Marina Vantorlin's POV (POV means point of view)_

"Marina, there is an announcement at the square!" Alexander yelled at me.

"So? Why do I care?" I replied.

"It's about the Queen and the Princess!"

"You mean the witch and her sister?"

"I told you that Queen Elsa is NOT A WITCH!"

"Oh yes she is!"

"Fine! I'm see what they have to say!"

A few minutes later, Alexander returned.

"Queen Elsa and Princess Anna..."

"You mean the snow witch..."

"Queen Elsa is not a witch! Anyway, the ship that Queen Elsa and Princess Anna were travelling on has vanished."

This came as a surprise, but I couldn't care less at that moment. However, if I had known what was going to happen during their absence, I would.

Three days later, the Black Sun took over Arendelle. First, they enacted martial law and killed the princess' boyfriend. Then they killed all elderly women, calling them 'a liability'. Then they started committing sexual assault on young women like me, even on teenage girls. I tried to run but a mercenary got me. Then he took me by the hand.

"No! Stop, please!"

"Shut up!"

"Let me go!"

"That is out of the question!" he yelled as he turned around. He started to try to remove my clothing.

(Warning: this segment includes rape. If you are uncorfortable with such content, do not read. There will be a similar message to indicate that there is no more sex scenes)

. . .

. . .

"No! Please! Don't!" I screamed, kicking as I struggled in order to prevent being raped by that man. He started removing his own clothing whilst touching my breasts. Then he threw me on the bed and ripped off more of my clothing. I was now only in my bra and pants. He took off his clothes and soon he was completely nude.

I was certain that he would just rip off my bra and pants. I just knew it.

"Take off your bra and your pants."

"What?"

"Will you just take them off or do I have to take them off myself?"

Very slightly grateful he actually let me take the last of my clothes off myself, I obeyed his command. As soon as the last of my clothing was off, he jumped on the bed and told me to roll over slightly. That was then it started. He got on top of me and started raping me. I screamed at the top of my voice but no one heard me.

After he stopped, he left the room.

. . .

. . .

(The sex scenes are now over)

After the Queen and the Princess had returned, along with their parents, I tried to forget the traumatic experience.

However, the mercenary came back and he dragged me into a dark alley.

"Let me go!" I shouted.

"Oh no, I'm not finished with you just yet.".

"I'll scream!"

"You wouldn't dare."

"If you do not let me go, then I will kick you so hard you'll never stand again! I mean it!"

"If you do not shut up, then I WILL..."

"What do you think you are doing?"

This came as a shock to both me and my rapist, but I was so relieved that every woman's worst nightmare wouldn't happen to me again.

"Minding my own business, why don't you try it sometimes, you nosy woman!"

"First, I am not 'you nosy woman' I am Queen Elsa, or Your Majesty. Second, leave that poor woman alone!"

"And what are you going to do? Freeze me? Or send an icicle through my heart?"

"Oh, it's none of that, actually," Queen Elsa replied. "Guards!"

Her guards arrived almost immediately.

"Isn't he one of the Black Sun's mercenaries?"

"Yes, he is."

"Right. Take him away!"

The guards executed her order. Once they were out of sight, she came towards me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes I'm perfectly fine, Your Majesty. Thank you for asking."

"Are you sure?"

"I say I'm perfectly fine, Your Majesty!"

As soon as I said that, I kicked myself for being so displeasant with the Queen.

"Very well," she said, "and I can assure you that man will annoy you no more."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." I replied, surprised that she wasn't crossed that I had talked to her like that.

"It is my responsability as Queen to protect my subjects from crime. I am sure that had I not intervened he would have committed sexual assault on you. Am i right?"

"It wouldn't have been the first time he would have done such a thing to me." I replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that. One of my tutors was raped once. She spared me the details, but she told me just how horrible it is for a woman to suffer from such an act.

"That's...very sweet of you, Your Majesty."

"Why thank you. But I must be going now. Goodbye!"

She turned around and left.

It was during that conversation that I realised that Queen Elsa was actually a caring person and that I was wrong to have always referred to her as a witch.


	2. Prologue 2: The Execution & Pregnancy

**Well, 16 views already! That's really great! But that's enough chat, here is Chapter 2! But be warned, a little bit of coarse language (there is an instance where a character swears).**

* * *

_Marina Vantorlin's POV_

Queen Elsa had had the mercenaries executed. I and the other women who had raped could even get the chance of executing our rapists, which was an opportunity I jumped at.

I got to execute the man who had violated my body, though I must admit, I'm not the best axe holder...

"The execution shall begin." the Queen announced.

With confidence, I grabbed the axe and stepped towards the scaffold, glaring at my rapist. I had the weapon that would cut his head off in my hands.

I swang the axe, but I missed.

"Miss, hold your hands closer together!"

I did as I was told and tried again. This time, I swang the axe and let it go, letting it collide with the mercenary's neck. His body fell to the ground, headless and lifeless.

People cheered as another Black Sun mercenary, who had made them suffer, was executed. I felt a pleasing sense of happiness as I felt avenged for the horrible experience the man had put through.

A few weeks later, I went to my trimestrial appointent with my doctor, Dr. Matthew Garfunkel. It wasn't before I felt unwell, it was just a check-up to see if anything was wrong.

"Hello Dr. Garfunkel."

"Hello Miss Vantorlin!"

"Please! Just call me Marina."

"Oh! Well hello Marina. Are you here for your trimestrial check-up?"

"Indeed I am."

"Well you're in luck. Nobody is waiting, so I can attend you immediately. Please take a seat."

I did as I was told. Then he started to examine me. After he had finished, he asked me.

"Well Marina, have you find a love interest?"

"What? No, why?"

"Wait, the Black Sun! Have you been raped?"

"Why would you need to know that?"

"You're pregnant, Marina."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, you are pregnant! Now, have you willingly engaged in any act of sexual intercourse since I last saw you or have you been RAPED?" he said, starting to get frustated at my lack of cooperation.

"Yes. Yes, I was raped by a mercenary."

"And you are now pregnant with that mercenary's child. Oh, you poor thing!"

"Well, I guess I'll have to find a way to support the child!"

"Are you sure you wouldn't consider having an abortion?"

"Are you having a laugh? It's my child and I do not intend to end his or her life before it has even begun!"

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I hope everything goes well!"

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"How many months am I along?"

"Almost 2 months, Marina. The child should be born in little over 7 months from now."

"Right. Thank you for telling me. Have a good day!"

"Have a nice day aswell! Bye!"

I left the doctor's office and got back home. As soon as the door was closed, I just broke in tears.

Alexander found me.

"Marina, what's wrong?"

"I was raped by a mercenary during the Black Sun's reign and now I'm pregnant!"

"WHAT? The bastard!"

"Don't swear!

"Sorry, but right now I am really cross! How could somebody do such a thing to you!"

"It's not such a big deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL? NOT A BIG DEAL? It is an gigantic deal! Marina, your body has been violated and you need to get that man under arrest!"

"He already is!"

"And you need to make sure that he doesn't touch you again!"

"Look, Queen Elsa..."

"Wait, so you're not calling her a witch anymore?"

"No! Anyway, he tried to possibly rape me again but thankfully Queen Elsa was passing by and since he was a mercenary and that she probably wanted him under arrest anyway, she got him arrested! Happy?"

"Alright, alright! But what are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to raise my child with your help and my parents."

"Aren't you considering having an abortion?"

"Why does everbody ask me that? It's illegal!"

"Well make yourself miscarry or something!"

"First, I want to carry my child to full term. Second, how can I make myself miscarry?"

"Do a bungee jump! Fall off a moving sleigh! Dive in freezing water! Or something!"

"Thank you for your suggestions, Alexander, but I am keeping the baby and that's final!"

"Suit yourself. Good luck with the kid!"

"Thanks a lot!" I shouted back.

Next, I had to talk to my parents.

"So will you support me?" I asked them after I had told them everything.

"Yes, of course we will! But are you sure you want to keep it?" my mother asked.

"YES!" I yelled. Both Mum and Dad were shocked at my loud voice.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said, much more calmly this time.

"Good. Well we must start preparing for the new arrival!" my father said.

"I'm not due for another seven months! I have time!"

"Trust me, darling, your baby will be here before you know it. And I should know." my mother replied.

"Well, I can still not be all about the baby, right?"

"Yes. But no alcohol, no smoking, no things that could be bad for the baby. Understood?"

"Yes, dad."

"That's my good little girl! Now go tell your friends!"

"I will!"

I ran outside and sat down near the lake. I gazed at the little ducklings with their mother, at the blue sky, at the flowers... I stayed seated at the river bank long after nightfall.

Suddenly somebody came forward. It was the Queen.

As soon as I knew of her presence, I stood up.

"Oh, your majesty! Were you going to sit here? Please come!"

"That's quite alright, Miss. I usually sit here but I'm sitting on the other side. There's nothing like a little change, from time to time."

"You're just saying that. Please take a seat here if that if what you want."

"You were there first!"

"You are the Queen!"

"Just because I am the Queen doesn't mean you have to move if I want to sit where you are already seated. You were there first!"

"Well, thank you, Your Majesty!"

"Haven't I seen before?"

"Yes, you intervened when a mercenary had dragged into a dark alley. And I had executed that mercenary. I believe you were in assistance."

"Oh no, I honestly do not like executions."

"To be honest, me neither. But, well, you know, since the guy had raped me, I wanted to get my revenge on him, in some way."

"I understand."

After a long silence, she said.

"I sometimes think that I'm not a good queen, that I shouldn't be in such a position, that I shouldn't have such a title and..."

"Don't say that! Yes, alright, at first I didn't really think of you as a good monarch, but I've realized that I was wrong. You are caring, you are selfless, you fought the Black Sun, and you're a lot of other good things. Do not let anybody tell you that you're a tyrant, Your Majesty. Because that is the furthest thing from the truth. And while Hans did help survive the winter, what he did to you and Anna was pure evil, no doubt about that. You are at fault for nothing."

"Thank you, Miss. I must leave now, but thank you again for your words of inspiration." she said before walking away.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I named the doctor after Art Garfunkel from Simon & Garfunkel. Is that so bad?**

**Please review! I would appreciate it!  
**

**Until next time,**

**Taylorjago**


	3. Prologue 3: James Is Born

**72 views! 72 views! That's already more than Deadly Birthday to You! Thank you so much to everyone who has viewed James Vantorlin! Here's prologue 3!**

**There is a birth scene, but nothing sexual.**

* * *

_Marina Vantorlin's POV_

I was having a conversation with Alexander and my parents.

"Well, we're almost going to be grandparents!"

"Mum, There's still two weeks to wait." I reminded her.

"Yes, I know, darling, but I'm so impatient to see my grandchild!"

"Have you got a name for the baby?" Alexander asked me.

"I've taken every name I know and whittled the list down to 10 boy names and 10 girl names. I'll choose once the baby is born!"

"Well, we will always be there to support you, Marina. And the baby too." my father said.

"I know."

"So are you impatient?" my father asked.

"Yes I am! But I'm a little bit scared."

"Why?" my mother asked.

"You know, because childbirth is painful, I've heard."

"Well of course it's painful, but trust me darling, it's all worth it!"

"Thanks mum. Now I'm going to get a cup of...AAAH!"

"Marina, what's wrong?" Alexander, Mum and Dad asked in unison.

"I DON'T KNOW! AAAAH!" I yelled in pain.

"Alexander, get the doctor! Quick!" My father and mother yelled.

Alexander ran towards Dr. Garfunkel's office and came back with the doctor completely out of breath. He examined me.*

"What's wrong with her?" my father yelled hysterically.

"She's in labor!" Dr. Garfunkel replied.

"What? Now? AAAAAAH!" I asked, screaming from the pain.

"The baby's coming! Now? What are we going to do?"

"Get her on the sofa." the doctor replied.

I was lifted on the sofa by Alexander, Dr. Garfunkel and my parents, still screaming out of pain. My trousers and pants were taken off.

"Now, push!"

Alexander, Mum, Dad, and Doctor Garfunkel pushed on my belly as hard as they could, trying to ignore my screams.

After what seemed to be forever, the head came out.

"Push more! The baby's coming out!"

They all continued pushing until my little baby was out. The doctor clamped the umbilical cord and put the baby in my arms.

"Shhh! Calm down." I whispered. "Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked Dr. Garfunkel.

"A boy." he replied.

I held my beautiful boy in my arms. My parents were crying tears of joy. After a minute, Alexander asked me.

"What are you going to call him?"

I thought for a little moment, then replied.

"James. James Vantorlin."

"I should return to my office now. Please come to me if there is any problems." Dr. Garfunkel said before leaving.

"Can I hold James?" my mother asked.

"Of course you can, Mum. But not too long so Dad and Alexander can have a turn."

My mother sang to James, before passing him on to Dad. He kissed his forehead before handing him over to Alexander, who then gave him back to me.

"So, when are we going to celebrate James's birth?" I asked.

* * *

The following evening, all the family was at our house. We talked, they gave presents to James, they held him... It was a great night. And I drank coffee for the first time in seemingly forever! I usually drink coffee quite frequently but since I was pregnant I hadn't drank a cup for months because it apparently wasn't great for the baby and that it tasted like dirt. So, yeah, it was nice to drink coffee again.

"To James!" Alexander said as he raised his glass.

"To James!" everyone else said as they raised their glass.

Everybody drank from their glass, then dinner was served. All the while James was sleeping in his pram. He was so cute!

* * *

Over the next 20 years, James went from a little baby to a grown man. I know it's obvious, but the time flew. Before I knew it, he was ready to leave home.

* * *

**So here ends Marina Vantorlin's story and in the next chapter, James Vantorlin's story will start. Subsequently, this is the last prologue chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that it is shorter than the other chapters.  
**

**Until next time,**

**Taylorjago**


	4. Chapter 1: Departure From Home

**Spider19: It's not _that_ amazing, but thank you for thinking so!**

**So this is Chapter 1 (since the previous chapters were part of the prologue). Anyway, enough chat, here is the first chapter! But be warned, coarse language.  
**

* * *

_James Vantorlin's POV_

"Well, I'm leaving today to visit the world! Isn't it exciting!" I thought to myself. Then again, there was also the sadness of leaving my mother.

I started to load my bags on my wagon. Soon everything was loaded.

"James?" my mother said. I turned around.

"Mum!" I said. I hugged her.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Mum."

"Don't run into bad people. I've known quite a few, especially during the Black Sun reign."

"I know. You were 20 when that happened."

"It was 21 years ago, I know. And trust me, it was horrible."

"Can we stop talking about this? It's making me feel awful!"

"Oh, yes, sorry." she said. "Have some fun, son. You're going on an adventure!"

"I know. But it won't be the same without you by my side."

"You know I can't go having adventures now, son! I'm 42!"

"42 years old isn't old, mum!"

"It is for a woman like me!"

"Fair enough. So this is goodbye."

"Yes. Gosh, I never knew you'd be gone so soon! I remember the day you were born like it was yesterday."

"I know."

We hugged, then I got in the wagon and left.

* * *

_No POV_

Marina Vantorlin looked at the leaving carriage with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"James, wait!"

"What?"

She ran to the carriage and told him.

"I forgot to give you this. It's money, to help you feed yourself, and maybe get a few nice things!"

"Thanks Mum."

James Vantorlin then continued along.

* * *

_James Vantorlin's POV_

I was riding along since a few minutes when I saw a group of people wearing black masks with bats in their hands. As soon as they saw me, they assaulted my wagon.

"Wait, stop!" I yelled. Then I decided to take matters into my own hands. I punched one of them in the face.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Black Sun mercenary! Get him!"

"I AM NOT A BLACK SUN MERCENARY YOU BASTARD! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Your father is, so so are you!"

"My father was not a mercenary!"

"Yes he was! He raped your mother! Alexander, you know, one of her best friends, told me that, and he should know!"

"Wait, who are you?" I asked.

My attacker took off his mask.

"Jeffrey?" I said, astonished that he would want to vandalize my wagon.

"NO MERCENARY SHALL LIVE IF I CAN HELP IT! KILL..." he started, but he didn't finish his sentence as I punched him so hard that he probably needed time to get himself back together. His acolytes, however, seemed to have comprehended his order and tried to attack me. However, since I had briefly done karate class, I managed to take all of them down without breaking a sweat. I spat, then headed towards Alexander, whom I could see in the distance.

"Is it true?" I asked him.

"Is what true?" he asked me, not knowing what I asked him.

"Was my mother raped? Am I an illegitimate child?"

After a long silence, he replied.

"Yes. Yes, you are, Alexander."

"Thank you for telling me."

"James!"

"What?"

"Just because you were conceived out of rape doesn't mean you're a bad person. You know those people who think that illegitimate children are bad, that's bullshit. Absolute bullshit, you understand? Absolute..."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Good."

I carried on on the road, not caring what happened to Jeffrey and his acolytes. Heck, I'd like them to get amnesia and to forget their stupid little idea that they had to kill me because my father was a mercenary of the Black Sun and that he had raped my mother and that I was illegitimate.

* * *

It was getting late and I needed something to sleep. I looked around for somewhere inoccupied (I couldn't afford to sleep in a hotel) and I eventually found a little corner which was just big enough to fit the wagon. I went in that direction and stopped the wagon. I had arranged a spot to sleep in the back of my wagon, so, after I had made sure nobody would be disturbed, I climbed in the back and fell asleep.

* * *

The sunlight woke me up the following morning. I was next to an apple tree, so I grabbed a few apples after making nobody could see me. I ate one of them. Then, when I was fully woken up, I continued on my journey.

Unfortunately, it started to rain. Thankfully, there was refuge under trees. I stayed there until the rain stopped falling. Then I continued on the road.

I went to the port and I ended on a boat to the Southern Isles.I had to sleep in the cargo hold (which was where I was) and stay there for the entire trip (3 days!) then get off unnoticed. But I did it.

* * *

**I know, I mixed quite a lot in this chapter (not-so-tearful goodbye, vandalization, attack, hiding on a boat). But it wasn't too much, was it?**

**Until next time,**

**Taylorjago**


	5. Chapter 2: Hans' Story & Meeting A Woman

**James Vantorlin has been viewed 146 times! Thank you so much to everybody who has read! It really means a lot. Sorry that the update was longer than usual, but here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_James Vantorlin's POV  
_

After a very long three days, the boat arrived to port. I managed to sneak off the boat unseen, and I went on a guide of the city. One notable moment of the tour was at the port.

"And here is the port where formerly Prince Hans of the Southern Isles arrived in disgrace back from Arendelle." the guide said.

Since I didn't know anything about formerly Prince Hans of the Southern Isles or why he arrived in disgrace back from Arendelle, I raised my hand.

"Formerly Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, you say. Why isn't he prince anymore?"

"Don't you know?" somebody asked me.

"No!" I replied in a loud voice.

"Formerly Prince Hans had assisted Queen Elsa of Arendelle's coronation with ill intent. After wooing Princess Anna of Arendelle, he sought to get Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle to bless their marriage, which led to an argument between Queen Elsa and Princess Anna, and revealing her ice powers to everyone. The Queen of Arendelle subsequently fled to the North Mountain, and her sister Princess Anna went after her, leaving Formerly Prince Hans of the Southern Isles in Prince Hans' plan was to frame Queen Elsa as a monster, then kill her in order to be looked upon as a hero, and finally marry Princess Anna of Arendelle, therefore becoming King of Arendelle.  
When Princess Anna returned to the castle with her heart accidentally frozen by her sister, Hans revealed his true intentions and left her to die in a locked room. Apparently, she was released by Queen Elsa's snowman Olaf, and they went to find a mountain man named Kristoff who was the princess' actual love and who could break the curse by kissing her, thereby saving her by an act of true love. Meanwhile, the traitor who is Formerly Prince Hans went after Queen Elsa after she had escaped from the prison cell she had been locked in by the traitor after being knocked unconscious by a chandelier in her ice castle.  
The traitor encountered the Queen and lied to her, telling her that Princess Anna was dead, devastating her before his attempt to kill her. Nearby was an almost frozen Princess Anna, who could now see Kristoff nearby. He ran to her, but Anna seeing the traitor about to murder the Queen via decapitation, instead decided to sacrifice herself by stopping the traitor of killing her sister. The traitor's sword hit the princess' frozen body, knocking him unconscious. Due to the princess's act of true love in saving her sister, she was revived and the Queen thawed her kingdom. The traitor woke up to discover Arendelle in summer and peace restored. He was then confronted by Princess Anna, who punched him off the ship they were all. The traitor was shipped back to the Southern Isles where he was stripped of princehood for his crimes. Since his whereabouts are unknown, there is fear he is plotting revenge on the Queen and the Princess for foiling his plan. Over here in the Southern Isles, he is looked upon as a disgrace to the royal family and this country." the guide explained.

"That is a very interesting story. And I sure am that the traitor got his comeuppance." I replied.

"I know it is a very interesing story. Now, on with the tour!"

"It was an absolute shock when we learned of Formerly Prince Hans' crimes against the Crown of Arendelle." somebody who was also on the tour told me.

After the tour had ended, I went in a bakery and bought delicious pastries. Then I went to get my wagon back, which I had left hidden in an alley. Suddenly, I overheard a conversation.

"You will give me what I want, Celine, and you give it to me now!" said a man, apparently.

"But what do you want from me?"

"I want," the man said, "what's coming to me!" he finished as he started touching her dress.

The woman was obviously worried and so was I, so I decided to step in.

"What do you think you are doing, Sir?"

The man stopped agressing the lady and after a very long silence, replied.

"Minding my own business, why don't you try it?"

"Are you agressing this woman?"

"No!"

"Lady! Is that man annoying you?"

The woman remained silent, then replied.

"Yes. Yes, he is annoying me!"

"Leave. Her. Alone."

"I would suggest that you get out of here while you still can. Or you can get out of my way the hard way. What's it going to be?"

"Well, I guess that it's gonna to have to be the hard way." I replied as I punched him. He immediately fell to the ground and hit his head to a rock.

"Are you alright? I asked the woman.

"Yes, thanks to you!"

"No problem."

"My name is Celine Plimston."

"James Vantorlin."

"Can I come with you?" Celine asked.

"What?"

"Can I come with you?" she repeated.

"Oh, alright."

"No, I won't go if you want me to."

"No, no, it would be my pleasure. Come this way." I replied as I took her hand.

I helped her climb aboard.

"Thank you, James Vantorlin."

"Just call me James." I said.

"Do you think he'll wake up?" she asked me.

"Not before we're gone for a long time. Let's go."

I started pushing the pedals (because that was how the wagon worked) and soon we were out of the dark alley and back into the countryside. After we had travelled a few miles, I started feeling hungry.

"Would you like a pastry?" I asked her.

"Ooh, yes please!" she replied as I stopped the cart and grabbed the treats. I took two, one for Celine and one for myself.

"Yum, these are amazing!" Celine told me.

"You're absolutely right, Celine. I should buy some more." I said as I continued going around the Southern Isles countryside.

We rode along until nightfall, where Celine (who was a quite wealthy woman) booked us a room in an hotel, while I got permission to leave my wagon just outside.

* * *

**Well, what could be next? Anything could happen! Unfortunately, I'm not giving away any spoilers, so if you want to find out, you got to stay tuned for Chapter 3!**

**Until next time,**

**taylorjago**


	6. Chapter 3: The Nights with Celine

**You may or may not have been waiting impatiently to see if anything would happen between James and Celine, well, wonder no more, readers. Here is Chapter 6! And, wow, I cannot believe that James Vantorlin has been viewed 187 already! That is roughly three times the number of views Deadly Birthday to You! Anyway, on with the story! But there is sexual content in this chapter and a few naughty words, so be warned (I've just given it away now, haven't I?)**

* * *

_James Vantorlin's POV_

We had a very nice dinner at the hotel and then we went to our room. I had had a long day, so I couldn't wait to get to sleep.

"Well, this is a nice bed." I said as I let myself fall onto the bed in which I would sleeping in. Suddenly, I saw Celine taking the key and locking the door.

"This way we won't get any interruptions." she said.

I wondered what she meant by "we won't get any interruptions". To be honest, I did have a pretty big crush on her, but I didn't except my feelings to be reciprocated.

"I'll just go to the bathroom." she said. Then she closed the door.

_Celine Plimston's POV_

I closed the door behind me and looked into the mirror.

Well, here comes the time where I have to ask him. I just really hoped that he would agree to do it.

I started to remove my clothes. I grabbed a sheer gown that I had had with me and once I had it on and had made sure he wouldn't be able to see through it, I came back to the bedroom.

_James Vantorlin's POV_

I was waiting for Celine to come back.

"James..." a seductive voice called. "I want to talk to me about something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've been wanting to do things with you." she admitted. God, she has a way of telling people what she wants to do without them understanding.

"And what exactly are these things?" I asked her.

"I have never done this in my life, you know. But I feel ready to do it with you." That was when I realised she was asking me to have sex with her. I replied.

"Me neither." I replied.

"James... I know you might not want to do it, but..."

"But what, Celine?" I asked her. Couldn't she just spit it out.

"I want you to make love to me."

I didn't quite know what to reply. I was also a virgin, but I liked Celine a lot and to say no would make her feel as if I didn't like her.

"Ok." I said. "Let's make love."

"Take off your clothes."

Slowly, I took off my shoes, then my shirt, and my underwear, until I was completely nude in front of Celine.

Slowly, she let her sheer gown slide off her shoulders, revealing her body to me.

"Let's get it on." she said.

"Ooh, yes." I thought to myself as Celine stepped towards me.

I kissed her passionately and we let ourselves fall on the bed. I looked into her eyes and she looked into mine as she placed her hand on my private parts.

"Do it, James." Celine told me. "Do it."

I did as I was told and I put my hand on her breast, as she asked for more.

I never knew that having sex would be such a thrilling experience. I was enjoying it more than I would have imagined.

Our lips made contact as I started brushing my dick on her pubic hair. My hands still on her breasts, she moaned as she said.

"Do it, James. Make love to me."

I obeyed her command and I penetrated her. She moaned happily as I continued arousing her. We were in our own little world right then, neither of us wanted to stop.

"Please, James, more. More!"

I rolled over and we got under the sheets. We continued making love until after midnight, when we got tired and stopped.

"I enjoyed it, Celine." I told her.

"So did I, James, so did I."

"Let's go to sleep." I told her. Feeling tired, it didn't take very long for me to fall into a very deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, James!" Celine said as she pushed me over the bed.

After I had woken up, I said.

"Alright, I'm up. What are going to do today?"

"First, let's get dressed. Then, we have to go downstairs to have breakfast."

"Come on, then." I said as I put my clothes back on.

We went downstairs to have our morning meal, then we paid for the room. I got my wagon and we continued wandering around the Southern Isles countryside.

* * *

"I'm looking for somewhere to sleep, Celine." I told her.

"So we're not sleeping with a hotel tonight then?" she asked me.

"No, we are not, darling. We are sleeping in the woods."

"Ooh, camping! It's exciting!"

"Well, I'm trying to find somewhere where we can sleep!"

After I had found an obscure place where we could sleep without any distractions, we ate dinner.

After that, Celine talked to me.

"Honey, wasn't last night an amazing experience?" she said.

"Yes it was Celine. But why are you talking about it now?"

"Can we... do it again?"

"We can do it again, soon."

"No I mean right now."

"What? But we're in the middle of the forest. We could be seen!" I told her, finding it slightly odd that she wanted to have sex in a place where we would be seen naked.

"Who cares? All that matters is that we enjoy ourselves!"

"Oh, alright then." I said. "But I get to take off your clothes!"

"It's a deal." Celine said as I took off my shirt. Once I had only my pants left, I unbuttoned her shirt and left her in her bra and pansies.

"You nervous?" I asked.

"Why would I be?" she replied.

"Because, you know, we could get caught."

"I don't care if somebody sees me in the nude, James. I want you to make love to me and I really do not care if we have an audience!"

"Alright then." I took off my pants, then removed Celine's bra and her panties. We were both naked now.

"Get down on me James." Celine ordered me.

"Wait, isn't it a bad idea to be naked on this ground?" I asked her.

"It doesn't matter James! Let's just make love. Please?" she asked me with begging eyes.

"Of course." I replied. "Get on the ground, Celine."

She did as I told her and I got on her. It was the second time that we had sex in two nights and honestly, I didn't care if anybody saw us.

We fell asleep, still naked and still kissing, on the cold forest ground.

* * *

The next day, we went buying groceries and cakes in a town. Then we went horseriding, and when the night came, we booked a room in a hotel and we made love for the third time.

* * *

_The following morning  
_

It was early in the morning. The previous night, I had sex with Celine for the third time. I opened my eyes, but closed them again since I was way too tired. And I didn't care if Celine pushed me out of the bed again to wake me up like she had done two days ago. To be honest, I find it vey amusing once I'm no longer mad at her for interrupting my sleep. However, I was going to find out that the surprise I was about to get was a lot more significant and a lot more heartbreaking than a brutal awakening.

* * *

**Sorry about the very mysterious cliffhanger there (I like to get people waiting for the next chapter). Now let's try to get 200 views to James Vantorlin before I publish Chapter 4!  
**

**Until next time,**

**Taylorjago**


	7. Chapter 4: Where Is Celine?

**It looks like my target for this chapter was achieved: now we have... 206 views? I am overwhelmed and overjoyed at the popularity of my story! Unfortunately, I won't be able to update for more than a week because I'll be on holiday until next Thursday (though I might back be sooner). Anyway, here is Chapter 4 and a very big shocker!**

* * *

I got up and went to the toilet. Still sleepy, I didn't immediately notice anything unusual. It was only when I was fully woken up that I realised that Celine had vanished.

"Celine?" I called.

No answer. I called her again. Still no answer. I was extremely concerned, so I got dressed and went to see the manager to ask him if he had seen her.

"What is it, Sir?" the manager asked me.

"I'm sorry, have you seen the woman I arrived here with?"

"What do you mean? You came in here alone, though you did book an room for two."

"I came in here alone?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, you came in here alone, Sir. And you booked a room for two."

"Wasn't I followed immediately by a woman?"

"No, Sir. The next woman to come in - who was a woman - came in over five minutes after you."

"Oh. Thanks anyway." I said as I went back to my room, to get my things along with the hope that Celine may actually be there.

She wasn't there, so I grabbed my stuff and checked out, still wondering where she could have gone.

I left the hotel, going back towards the city where I had saved Celine from an uncorfortable situation with the man whom I had punched in the face.

I couldn't believe Celine would just leave like that. I thought she actually loved me, but I was seemingly wrong. Obviously she entered five minutes after me so that the manager would think we didn't know each other and not find it odd that she left without me. But why did she do this to me? That was the question I could find no answer to.

I was still on my wagon when I encountered the very same man that I had punched in the face.

"Well, hello Sir! I suppose Celine isn't with you anymore, is she?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. Truth be told, I was surprised that he didn't say "you" in a very hating way.

"Well, why isn't she with you then?"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked him.

"You know perfectly well who I am talking about. Celine!"

"Oh, well, she buggered off, that's what happened."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. She did the same to me. Basically, we had sex three nights and on the morning after the third time we had had sex, she had disappeared like magic. Our encounter was when I confronted her about her disappearance."

"Can I ask a question?"

"Go on."

"Why don't you hate me? After all, I did punch you in the face."

"Because we got played by the same woman, that's why I don't hate you."

"Well, then, would you like a ride?" I offered.

"Don't mind if I do." he replied as I let him on.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Robert Dimptone" he replied.

"And my name's James Vantorlin." I said.

* * *

"So, do you know why Celine did that to us?" I asked Robert.

"I only have theories, James. Uninteresting ones, for that matter."

"Ok, so, would you like something to eat?" I suggested.

"Ooh, yes please. What do you have?"

"I've got cherries, apples, pastries and groceries." I said.

"I'll just have an apple." Robert said.

"So will I then."

"What's that on your back?" Robert asked me.

"Let's see. Oh, it's just leaves, Robert. There's no need to worry."

"But how on earth did you get leaves on your back, James? I don't see any plausible explaination."

"I had sex with Celine in the middle of the forest." I explained.

"Wait, could you repeat that please?" he requested.

"I had sex with Celine in the middle of the forest."

"You had sex with Celine in the middle of the forest. Are you completely mad? People can see you!"

"I know that, but Celine absolutely insisted that we consummate our so called love."

"But why would she want to make love in the middle of a forest?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Maybe she's addicted to it."

I had meant that as a joke, but for some reason Robert thought of it a good theory.

"Maybe that's it!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe what's it?" I asked.

"Maybe Celine is a nymphomaniac!" he said.

"And what exactly is a nymphomaniac!"

"A nymphomaniac, James, is a person who is addicted to sex or to having sex." Robert explained.

"Right," I said, "but you do realize that that was a joke, right?" I told him.

"But maybe, just maybe, in that joke you gave us the answer." he pointed out.

"I had sex with her for the last three nights! If she is addicted to having sex, why would she leave like that since I would have had sex with her had she stayed with me?" I pointed out.

"Well, I guess that's true," Robert admitted.

"Of course it's true, Robert." I said in a very smug way. "What's important is that we don't let her get away with her dirty business!" I yelled.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Robert asked.

"It's very simple, Robert. We get our revenge for our heartbreaks!" I told him.

"But where do we sleep?" Robert asked.

"I cannot afford a hotel, Robert, so we're sleeping outside." I told him.

"Where?" he asked.

"The first good place we can find!" I said. "Would you like something to eat now? I know I do!"

"Alright, what do we have?" Robert asked.

"Let's have a carrot." I suggested.

"Works for me." Robert said.

* * *

**Well? Were you surprised by the turn of events? Let me know by reviewing!**

**So, don't except another chapter for a few days (until I manage to write another one before I go). Anyway,**

**Until next time,**

**Taylorjago**


	8. Chapter 5: A New Friend & Exhausting Run

**Almost 100 visitors! Thank you so much to the 99 people who have read James Vantorlin for reading my story. It really means a lot. Anyway, back to the story...**

**Did you enjoy the twists and turns in Chapter 4. Are you still surprised by them? Well, here is Chapter 5! Enjoy, and I know I keep on saying this, but please, review.  
**

* * *

_James Vantorlin's POV_

The following day, as the afternoon turned into the evening, we were riding around the town.

"Do you think that we are going to track her down?" Robert asked me.

"I haven't got the slightest idea!" I replied. "But if we do find her, I am going to give that woman a piece of my mind!"

"And what if we track her down?" Robert asked.

"I just told you!" I said, not amused.

"No you didn't! You told me what you were going to do if we find her! It's not the same!"

"Fine! If we track her down, I am going to give tht woman a piece of my mind!"

"Thank you! Anyway, I'm starving, let's go to a restaurant!"

"I cannot afford a restaurant, Robert." I told him through gritted teeth.

"That's okay, I can! So, let's go to a restaurant!"

"Well, alright then." I said, not displeased to go to a restaurant since Robert was paying and I could keep my food a little bit longer.

"Come on then James, let's go!"

* * *

"This is delicious Robert!" I told him after I had finished my main course.

"I know, right! I come here quite frequently with my friends. They serve amazing food for an affordable price! It's great!"

"Well, I would like to here again!" I said, grateful for the service that Robert had given me.

"Sure thing, James! But, first, we need to find Celine and confront her." he said, the last sentence in a lower voice so we wouldn't be overheard.

"So let's come here when we have our revenge on her to celebrate then." I said, also in a low voice in order to not be overheard.

"Camping tonight, I suppose." Robert said.

"Isn't this where you live?" We can sleep at your house, if you have one.

"OK! I'll take you there, how does that sound?"

"That sounds like a very good idea." I said as I finished my glass.

* * *

Robert was shopping the following morning for food and luxuries, so to surprise him, I baked a cake.

"James, I'm back!" he said as he opened the door.

"Are you're just in time. It's lunchtime. So, what have you got in there?" I asked.

"I've got lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, radishes, apples, cherries, pears, peaches, pastries," he said, licking his lips as he said pastries, "and a bunch of other stuff."

"And for dessert," I said, "yogurt cake!"

"Ooh, that sounds delicious! Did you make it yourself?"

"Indeed I did. But it's for dessert, so you can't eat it until after the main course. Now, let's get cooking!"

We made a salad with lettuce, radishes, carrots and tomatoes. I sliced the vegetables while Robert mixed them up. Then we ate the salad. It was very good. Then we both had a slice of cake, which was delicious.

"So, what are we going to do next, my friend?" I asked Robert.

We remained silent for a while, before Robert suggested to go for a run to the park and back. I immediately accepted, seeing that there was nothing better to do.

* * *

"Keep up, James!"

"I'm trying!" I yelled, out of air.

"Well you're not trying hard enough! Come on, run!"

I tried my best to catch up with Robert but he was just too fast for me.

Eventually, he turned back to support me a bit, before continuing his super fast run, leaving me to try to keep up with him even though I was exhausted.

I must admit, I'm not a very fast runner.

Robert was waiting for me at the park, encouraging me to carry on. Finally, I arrived at the park, completely out of breath.

"Well done, James!"

Once I could talk again, I replied.

"But I couldn't keep up with you, no matter how hard I tried." I said.

"No matter how hard you tried. So? Who cares? You gotta get up and try, and you did get up and try, so, well done for not giving up, James!"

"Thanks!" I said.

"But I do think you might need a glass of water when we get back home." Robert said. "We'll just take a break for a bit, then go back. OK?"

"OK. But please, don't go so fast, I can't keep up!"

"That's not the point! What's important is that you don't give up, that you push yourself to your limits! Come on James, you can do that!"

"I suppose so." I said.

"Now, get back on your feet, James! We're going the way back now! Come on!"

I was exhausted, but I followed Robert anyway.

I ran as fast as I could, but Robert was just too fast for me.

"Robert, wait!" I yelled.

Robert immediately stopped running and walked over to me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can we just sit on the bench? Please?" I begged him.

"Oh, alright." he said, obviously not very happy about it. He sat down on the bench whilst I caught my breath.

"Are you ready to go now?" he asked.

"Can we just stay here for a few minutes?" I asked. He nodded.

"That wasn't so bad." he said.

"Well, I guess not."

"You're not running that much! It's easy once you're used to it!"

"Well, Robert, I guess I'm just not used to it!"

"Alright, alright. I get it. We'll just sit here unil you're ready to go again." he said. "Is that now?" he asked in excitement.

"No!" I shouted.

"OK! No need to shout!"

Just then, a familiar face arrived in our eyesight.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I know I shouldn't make put one in when I'm not updating for a week but, hey, you do have an idea on who the familiar face is, don't you?**

**Well, 233 views already! Who knows how much views James Vantorlin will have when I'm back!**

**Until next time,**

**Taylorjago**


	9. Chapter 6: Celine's Backstory

**Well, well, well! 310 views now! Sorry for** **the long wait (even though you don't seem to mind), but here is Chapter 6! But be warned, even though there is no sexual intercourses in this chapter, there is a lot of sex talk. Anyway, happy reading!  
**

* * *

_James Vantorlin's POV_

"Oh, look, James!" Robert said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's her." he said in a low voice, to avoid being overheard.

"Let's just pretend nothing happened so that she continues walking, but if she sees us and turns back, we chase her." I told him. He nodded and we tried to act naturally.

We waited for Celine to come closer, but then she probably noticed us as she stopped walking, then reversed direction whilst her pace got faster.

"Go!" I told Robert. Immediately he ran after Celine while I ran a different path, right next to the one where Robert was chasing Celine.

I was panting, out of breath. As I already said, I'm not a fast runner and the fact that I was recovering the energy I had lost trying to keep up with Robert wasn't helping matters at all. Still, I continued running as fast as I could so that Celine wouldn't get away from us.

Eventually she turned to the left, straight into my trap. As she saw me blocking her path, she tried to escape by turning back, but Robert stopped her just in time.

Seeing there was a door to our left, we opened it, dragged Celine through the door, then we went into the staircase and locked the door.

Celine was visibly scared, as she knew that we were here for get our revenge on the heartbreaks she had caused us.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the seductive lady who wins our hearts then RIPS THEM INTO A MILLION PIECES!" Robert shrieked in her face.

"Now just who do you think you are?" I yelled.

"Please." Celine begged. I felt slightly bad in that moment, but what she had done to us was not something we were going to let her get away with.

"What's your little game here, Miss Heartbreaker?" Robert shouted, obviously very angrily.

"Please, let me breathe, and I will tell you absolutely everything." Celine said. I ordered Robert to release his grip on her.

"We're waiting." Robert said very impatiently.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything." Celine said.

"At the age of 14 years old, I had went to the doctor to do a check up. That day I learned that I was infertile. While for most women this would be heartbreaking news, for me it was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

After this news, I waited patiently for my 15th birthday to arrive since I knew that I couldn't have sex until then. At the time, I wanted to lose my virginity as soon as possible.

A few weeks after my 15th birthday, I left home and came to this town, searching for men to have sex with. One day I met a gorgeous man named Larry whom I seduced relatively quickly.

One day when we were at his house, he asked me if I was ready to take our relationship to the next level. Obviously I accepted, and that night I had sex for the first time in my life.

Sadly, our relationship didn't last very long. He left me a few months after I had lost my virginity to Larry, and I don't know where he is now.

However, now I knew how much a sexual intercourse was enjoyable and I wanted to do it again. I have had sex with many, many men, with most of them only for one night stands, and soon I discovered that I was very simply addicted to having sex.

As I turned 16, I was having sex at least twice a week, often with men that I hardly even knew. Then, there started to have a lack of men with whom I could make love with, so I decided to make our relationships slightly longer. Since then, I found you two and well, you know the rest." she finished.

"Wait, so you're only 16?" I asked, surprised. I thought she was older.

"Yes I'm only 16." Celine replied.

"Well, for a sixteen year old, you sure are a very naughty girl." I said. "We're going to have to do something about your behaviour, aren't we, Robert?"

"That's for sure!" Robert replied.

"I'm prepared to accept the punishment you decided to give me." Celine said in a sincere voice.

I told Celine to wait there and told Robert to come up the stairs with me. We were going to discuss whether we were going to let her go without anything, or ask a little bit more from her.

We had a very long and quite heated discussion about what to do next, but eventually we came to an agreement and we went back to where Celine was waiting for us.

"We have made a decision on how we shall get our revenge on the heartbreak you have caused us, Celine."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! Yes I know I shouldn't leave the story on such a tense moment, but at least Chapter 7 will be coming very soon!**

**Until next time,**

**Taylorjago**


	10. Chapter 7: For The Last Time

**Qwerty: Even though most stories I read do get a lot of reviews (usually over 100), I try not to get my hopes up. And I'm glad you think James Vantorlin is a good story!**

**Am I seeing things? When I published Chapter 6, James Vantorlin had 310 views and just 10 hours later, it has 445 views! That's a jump of 135 views, and an average of 13,5 views per hour, and an average of 0,225 views per minute. Well, well, well, you must have been impatient to have Chapter 6, even though no one told me in a review to hurry up.**

**Anyway, enough chat and enough math (well, actually, you can't have enough math). Let's get on the story, so here's Chapter 7! Happy reading!**

**But be warned, as in the last chapter, there will be sex talk, and there will also be quite a lot of nudity, and a sex scene which isn't actually told in the story, just mentioned.  
**

* * *

_James Vantorlin's POV_

"And what is your decision?" Celine asked.

"Well, it may please you more than upset you, but we weren't thinking about that, we were only taking into account our own desire." Robert said.

"Okay. And could you now please tell me your decision?" Celine asked.

"And we are ready to forgive you for the pain you have caused us, Celine, on one small condition." I continued.

"And what would that condition be?" Celine asked.

"We are ready to forgive you for vanishing from us after having sex three times..." Robert started.

"On the condition that you have sex with both of us one final time." I finished.

A smile quickly arrived on Celine's face. I could tell that she was pleased.

"I accept your decision, gentlemen," she said, "and I would like to know when you intend to make love to me one last time."

I looked at Robert, asking him if we said the date that we had agreed on upstairs by raising my thumb. He raised his thumb aswell and we said our answer together.

"Right here, right now."

Celine's smile grew and she replied.

"Okay. I'll go up and change."

She went up the stairs that we had gone up to make our decision. We waited for her to come back down.

Eventually, after what seems to be an eternity, she came back down, and I must say that I think I may have not been fully attentive to Celine's body the first time I saw it. Because here, she was amazingly beautiful, she ressembled Venus, the goddess.

"You're more beautiful than I remembered." I admitted.

"Am I? Well, I must admit that I have used a few beauty products since you last saw me. Anyway, I'm not going to just stand here in the nude all day. Go on, take your clothes off!"

Robert and I obeyed and very quickly we were all undressed. After giving a glance to Robert, I stepped towards Celine.

I would tell you what happened next, but it's generic, you've read this before, so let's skip to after we had sex.

* * *

I put my pants back on, and so did Robert. Soon we were dressed again. But when I say we, I mean me and Robert, since Celine remained in the nude in front of us.

After a short silence, I spoke up.

"Aren't you going to put your clothes on, Celine?"

"No, James, I am not going to put my clothes back on!" Celine replied.

"Are you sure about that? After all, it is very cold here." I insisted.

"James does have a very good point." Robert agreed.

"Still, I am not going to put my clothes back on!" Celine repeated. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

"If you say so..." I said.

"Oh, will you stop looking away!" Celine shouted, noticing that my center of vision was not towards her. "If I'm naked here right here, right now, in front on you two, and that I don't want to put my clothes back on, and that I'm not going to where you can't see me, it means that I don't mind that you see my breasts and genitals. In fact, I'd rather you see them."

"Well, alright then." I said. Personally, I didn't think I would find another woman like Celine, aka that would gladly be without any clothes on in front of me, even when I was fully clothed, so I wanted to enjoy the clothed male, naked female situation while it lasted.

Celine told us that we could touch her private parts, but I felt slightly uncomfortable staring at her beautiful body so long. We did touch her breasts a few times, though.

Hours passed and we were still in the staircase, Celine still completely naked while we were in all of our clothes. It was getting quite boring, but I was certain that I may never see a woman in the nude again, at least not when I had all my clothes on, so I wanted to enjoy it while I still could.

However, around 30 minutes later, I was starving and just completely bored. I went to the door, and Robert quickly followed me.

"Wait just there." Celine said in a voice that could have been intimidating if it had been used by somebody more dominant and who wasn't completely naked.

"What is it, Celine?" Robert asked, slightly frustated.

"If you want to see a woman naked again, you know who to call." she said.

"Alright then. Thank you for the offer, Celine. Anyway, Robert, let's go." I said, before I remembered to ask a question.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, surprising both Robert and Celine alike.

"What?" Celine asked.

"If we do see you naked again, can we remain fully clothed when we see your amazing body?"

"If I let you do so just now, why wouldn't I let you do so again? Now, does anybody have any more questions?"

Since neither Robert or I replied, she bid us farewell and we left.

I walked outside, but as soon as we reached the pavement, Robert told me to start running and went like a speed demon. I started running immediately to be able to wind up not too far behind him.

Eventually, I managed to cross the finish line, the finish line being Robert's house. One thing was for sure, I wasn't going to go on a run to the park and back anytime soon.

* * *

**Did you like Chapter 7? I hope you did. Anyway, I need to talk a little bit of the remainder of the story.**

**Don't worry, I'm not going to stop the story right here, right now, if that's what you're thinking, but first, school restarts on Wednesday, September 3rd, so updates will not be so frequent.**

**Secondly, the sexuality in James Vantorlin is likely to end. In other words, there will propably not be anymore sexual scenes in the story.**

**Sorry if you're disappointed by the news of there being no more sex scenes, and until next time,**

**Taylorjago**


	11. Chapter 8: Boys Also Want To Have Fun

**Almost 100 visitors! Thank you so much to the 99 people who have read James Vantorlin for reading my story. It really means a lot. Anyway, back to the story...**

**Did you enjoy the twists and turns in Chapter 4. Are you still surprised by them? Well, here is Chapter 5! Enjoy, and I know I keep on saying this, but please, review.  
**

* * *

_James Vantorlin's POV_

The following day, as the afternoon turned into the evening, we were riding around the town.

"Do you think that we are going to track her down?" Robert asked me.

"I haven't got the slightest idea!" I replied. "But if we do find her, I am going to give that woman a piece of my mind!"

"And what if we track her down?" Robert asked.

"I just told you!" I said, not amused.

"No you didn't! You told me what you were going to do if we find her! It's not the same!"

"Fine! If we track her down, I am going to give tht woman a piece of my mind!"

"Thank you! Anyway, I'm starving, let's go to a restaurant!"

"I cannot afford a restaurant, Robert." I told him through gritted teeth.

"That's okay, I can! So, let's go to a restaurant!"

"Well, alright then." I said, not displeased to go to a restaurant since Robert was paying and I could keep my food a little bit longer.

"Come on then James, let's go!"

* * *

"This is delicious Robert!" I told him after I had finished my main course.

"I know, right! I come here quite frequently with my friends. They serve amazing food for an affordable price! It's great!"

"Well, I would like to here again!" I said, grateful for the service that Robert had given me.

"Sure thing, James! But, first, we need to find Celine and confront her." he said, the last sentence in a lower voice so we wouldn't be overheard.

"So let's come here when we have our revenge on her to celebrate then." I said, also in a low voice in order to not be overheard.

"Camping tonight, I suppose." Robert said.

"Isn't this where you live?" We can sleep at your house, if you have one.

"OK! I'll take you there, how does that sound?"

"That sounds like a very good idea." I said as I finished my glass.

* * *

Robert was shopping the following morning for food and luxuries, so to surprise him, I baked a cake.

"James, I'm back!" he said as he opened the door.

"Are you're just in time. It's lunchtime. So, what have you got in there?" I asked.

"I've got lettuce, carrots, tomatoes, radishes, apples, cherries, pears, peaches, pastries," he said, licking his lips as he said pastries, "and a bunch of other stuff."

"And for dessert," I said, "yogurt cake!"

"Ooh, that sounds delicious! Did you make it yourself?"

"Indeed I did. But it's for dessert, so you can't eat it until after the main course. Now, let's get cooking!"

We made a salad with lettuce, radishes, carrots and tomatoes. I sliced the vegetables while Robert mixed them up. Then we ate the salad. It was very good. Then we both had a slice of cake, which was delicious.

"So, what are we going to do next, my friend?" I asked Robert.

We remained silent for a while, before Robert suggested to go for a run to the park and back. I immediately accepted, seeing that there was nothing better to do.

* * *

"Keep up, James!"

"I'm trying!" I yelled, out of air.

"Well you're not trying hard enough! Come on, run!"

I tried my best to catch up with Robert but he was just too fast for me.

Eventually, he turned back to support me a bit, before continuing his super fast run, leaving me to try to keep up with him even though I was exhausted.

I must admit, I'm not a very fast runner.

Robert was waiting for me at the park, encouraging me to carry on. Finally, I arrived at the park, completely out of breath.

"Well done, James!"

Once I could talk again, I replied.

"But I couldn't keep up with you, no matter how hard I tried." I said.

"No matter how hard you tried. So? Who cares? You gotta get up and try, and you did get up and try, so, well done for not giving up, James!"

"Thanks!" I said.

"But I do think you might need a glass of water when we get back home." Robert said. "We'll just take a break for a bit, then go back. OK?"

"OK. But please, don't go so fast, I can't keep up!"

"That's not the point! What's important is that you don't give up, that you push yourself to your limits! Come on James, you can do that!"

"I suppose so." I said.

"Now, get back on your feet, James! We're going the way back now! Come on!"

I was exhausted, but I followed Robert anyway.

I ran as fast as I could, but Robert was just too fast for me.

"Robert, wait!" I yelled.

Robert immediately stopped running and walked over to me.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can we just sit on the bench? Please?" I begged him.

"Oh, alright." he said, obviously not very happy about it. He sat down on the bench whilst I caught my breath.

"Are you ready to go now?" he asked.

"Can we just stay here for a few minutes?" I asked. He nodded.

"That wasn't so bad." he said.

"Well, I guess not."

"You're not running that much! It's easy once you're used to it!"

"Well, Robert, I guess I'm just not used to it!"

"Alright, alright. I get it. We'll just sit here unil you're ready to go again." he said. "Is that now?" he asked in excitement.

"No!" I shouted.

"OK! No need to shout!"

Just then, a familiar face arrived in our eyesight.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I know I shouldn't make put one in when I'm not updating for a week but, hey, you do have an idea on who the familiar face is, don't you?**

**Well, 233 views already! Who knows how much views James Vantorlin will have when I'm back!**

**Until next time,**

**Taylorjago**


	12. Chapter 9: A Prank Gone Wrong

**James Vantorlin has hit 643 views! Thank you so much to all of the 217 people who read, and a special thank you to the users Spidey19 and Qwerty for posting such nice reviews about the story, I appreciate it.**

**I must tell that this chapter is a very, very, very, very, very, very hard chapter to write (and you will see why when you read it). I've kinda had a little bit of writer's block, and that's never good, but I still managed to finish this chapter so here it is! Happy reading! But be warned, (no, I haven't changed my mind about all the sex) there will some themes some readers may want to avoid. Just a little warning.**

* * *

I cleaned the entire house until there was not one speck of dust left. Then, I put my plan into action.

I waited hours for Robert to come back, not moving, and not going downstairs even though I was starving.

After what seemed like forever, Robert finally came back from his run, which I had not been on for very obvious reasons.

I heard him talking to himself, saying that he was going to make himself a cup of tea and one for me. He also sang a song, which I had never heard and never heard of, and which I subsequently didn't recognize.

He then came straight into my trap. I smiled, ready to pounce when exactly at the right moment.

Now, before I tell you what happened next, in my defence, I didn't think Robert would step back. But, I must admit that playing the prank in front of the stairs possibly wasn't a very smart idea.

When Robert arrived at me, I jumped out and shrieked.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Robert screamed in terror. He stepped several steps back and tripped.

It was then that I realized that my plan to get Robert back for the scare he had given wasn't such a good idea. I tried to grab his hand but he fell out of my reach before I could. Robert failed to grab the rails and fell down the stairs head first.

I ran after him as fast as I could. At the bottom of the staircase, I saw that his head was bleeding. His eyes were closed, so I pinched to try to wake him up.

He didn't respond. I checked for a pulse, which there was, but it was quickly weakening. As a last attempt to save his life, I tried mouth to mouth, but that failed also. I checked for his pulse again. This time, it was effectively still there, but I could barely feel it and it was much weaker than the first time. Robert was still asleep, possibly in a coma, and I knew he wouldn't survive.

How could I have been so careless? How could I have been so stupid? How could I have not known that my stunt was dangerous? How could I have killed my friend?

It was right then where it sunk in that I was a murderer. Not only a child conceived out of rape, but now a murderer.

"How would my family take the news?" I asked myself. Then I remembered that nobody knew what had just happened.

Meanwhile, Robert was still dying in my arms. I checked his pulse for a third time, and it was still there, but so weak that it was hardly noticeable. It continued fading, until there was nothing.

Which meant Robert was dead.

I cried. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what to say, the only thing I knew how to do was to hate myself for what I had done.

After remaining at Robert's side for quite a long time, I went to make myself a cup of coffee. Then I started thinking on what to do with Robert's corpse, and the current situation.

Should I turn myself in or should I keep this a secret? Should I hide Robert? Should I burn him? Should I bury him? So many questions were flowing through my head, it was hard to pinpoint what I should actually do.

I walked around the kitchen, where I saw the cups of tea that Robert had made shortly before his untimely demise. I drank both, and so I didn't make myself a cup of coffee.

I had a massive dilemma on my hands, and I didn't know when I was going to solve it.

That night, I went to bed very early. But before I went to sleep, I remembered that I had left Robert's corpse downstairs, and that somebody could find it. Even though Robert told me he didn't have many visitors, and that I hadn't yet made a decision, I decided it was best that I put Robert in his bed.

I had horrible nightmares that night, about what Robert must have gone through. I hardly slept at all, with all the things on my concience.

I had to make a decision and I had to make it fast. But I was torn over what to do!

What could I do?

* * *

**Were you shocked at the drama in the chapter? I bet you didn't see that coming! And sorry for the cliffhanger there.**

**Anyway, it looks like I did manage to post Chapter 9 before Wednesday! But, it is better to underestimate yourself than to overestimate yourself.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and until next time,**

**Taylorjago**


	13. Chapter 10: Leaving & The Restaurant

**Well, I just had my first day back in school! Are you going back to school? Anyway, James Vantorlin has now got 693 views! These numbers are incredible! Now, let's try to get to over 1000 at the end of the story? Okay, maybe 1000 might be just a little bit too much of a stretch, but surely you can get James Vantorlin to over 750 views by the time the final chapter is published, right? Try to reach that goal, but in the meantime, here's Chapter 10! Happy reading!  
**

* * *

_James Vantorlin's POV_

I woke up very late the next morning and I called Robert's name, before I remembered the tragic events that had occurred the previous day.

Still struggling to make a decision, I went downstairs and I made myself a cup of tea to wake me up. Then I sat down and drank the entire cup, and then I started going over my options.

* Option A: I could turn myself in to the police. And I would spend the rest of my life in prison.

* Option B: I could hide Robert's corpse somewhere in the house or bury it in the garden when nobody was looking, leave the town and never come back.

* Option C: I could burn Robert's corpse, put the ashes in a box and continue life as if the incident had never happened.

I wasn't really considering burning Robert, since it would be destroying him and I didn't want to do that to him. I had already done quite enough.

Later that day I finally made a decision. I decided to hide Robert's corpse.

I build a wooden box and laid Robert's dead body in it. Then I placed a piece of wood over it, locked everything in place and left it in the most secret place of the house Robert had shown me.

Then I searched for things that I could take with me. To be honest, I didn't need anything much, so I found what I needed very quickly. I bid farewell to the house, and to the town, then grabbed my wagon, left and I never turned back.

I didn't know where I was going but I did know that was going somewhere where I could one day be at peace for what I had done.

Maybe one day, if I was lucky, I would get amnesia and forget what I had done. I know amnesia is a very bad thing, but the only thing I wanted right then was to forget my entire experience, like possibly killing the guys who had attacked me, even though it was self-defence, punching Robert in the face because I thought I was agressing Celine, sleeping with Celine and making love to her on three nights before she ran off, confronting Celine about the heartbreak she had caused us and scaring her like we did, and most importantly, how a stupid little prank ending up killing the person was was, I believe, my best friend.

I slept rarely, due to the nightmares I had every night reminding me that I killed my best friend and had cowardly ran off to escape justice. I was not only an illegitimate child, who was conceived out of rape, but also a murderer, and on top of that, a complete coward. I had committed a crime and I didn't even have the guts to take what was coming to me.

I sat in the moonlight, thinking of all the things I had done, all the things that any man or woman in my place would be ashamed of. My concience was killing me. I looked at the back of a wagon, examinating everything that could be useful. I had no money and I had murder on my concience. I was in a very bad spot.

I continued riding along the roads of the Southern Isles until I could not go any longer and I fell asleep immediately. I had no dreams and no nightmares, so I managed to get a good night's sleep, for once.

The next day, I continued going along the country that is the Southern Isles, but I stopped near a beautiful lake. There was a restaurant nearby.

I decided to go in, and I was welcomed warmly. I guess they do that with every contestant, but I still felt special at that moment.

I sat in a front of a very pretty woman.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello." She said, reaching out to shake my hand. I accepted the gesture.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just travelling along this magnificent country, exploring the nature, having an adventure, basically." I explained.

"I went around the world once." the lady said. "I left with loads of money in my pockets, and I never came back."

I felt slightly unconfortable when she said "never came back", since I had also done so for reasons I am not proud of, but I remained silent and let her continue.

"Would you two like something to eat?" the waiter asked.

"I would, but I can't afford it." I explained. I indeed had no money on me.

"Here, meals are on the house! You eat for absolutely nothing! You don't spend a single penny! Now, would you two like something to eat?" he asked again.

"Ooh, well, in that case, can you give me the menu please, so I can see what you have?"

"Why of course, sir. I'll get it straight away!"

The waiter left us at the table, presumabely to get the menus.

He returned to our table very quickly and gave us the menus. I thanked him, then started looking to see if there was something I would like to eat.

After a few minutes, the waiter came back to ask if I had chosen my order. I had, so I told him what I was ordering. The woman in front of whom I sat also gave her order.

We talked a little more after the waiter had left to get our dinner made.

"So," the woman asked, "what's your name?"

"James. James Vantorlin." I replied. "And may I ask what is your name?"

"I'm Claire Quinn." she replied.

"Well Claire Quinn," I said, "I don't know about you but I'm starving! I haven't eaten for at least two days now! It's so generous of these people to give us people for free!"

"I know, it's a wonderful gift that more people could make. So many people die of starvation in this world."

"Your dinner, sir." the waiter said as he returned yet again, this time to serve me my meal. "And madam, your meal will be ready very soon." he said, before walking off, back to the kitchen.

"I'll wait for you to get your meal to start eating." I said.

"No, no, go ahead, James Vantorlin! If you want to eat, just eat! Don't bother about me." Claire said.

"Alright." I said, before I started eating. The food was not brillant, but I was so hungry I couldn't care less. Besides, if they served their food for free, it wasn't going to be amazing. I was just grateful for a meal.

"And here is your meal!" the waiter said as he served Claire. Claire thanked him before he left, probably going back to the kitchen again.

I liked this woman. I didn't want us to be lovers, let me make that clear right now, but I did like Claire a lot. She was a very smart lady. I smiled at the thought, which was pretty much the first happy thought I had had since the tragic accident with Robert, and I continued eating.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter? Personally this is one of my personal favorites, but I'll let you decide what you think. And chapter 11 will be published pretty soon, it depends on how fast I write it.  
**

**Unfortunately, I must tell you that we are meeting the end of the story. I'm not saying that the next chapter is the last, but I have written the majority of the chapters. I don't know how many chapters are left, though. To make up for this, this is the longest chapter yet.  
**

**Please review! And until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	14. Chapter 11: An Irreversible Act

**I think the wait wasn't too long for this chapter.  
**

**Anyway, I must warn you that there is a massive shocker in this chapter.**

**What I mean in "massive shocker" is that it is totally unexpected.**

**But I can't tell you more, you'll just have to find out!**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 11! Happy reading! But, I must warn you that there are some themes that some readers might find distressing.**

* * *

_James Vantorlin's POV_

I was a broke criminal. I had killed Robert, I hadn't got a single penny in my pocket, and I had no peace in my mind. All these thoughts were going through my head and I couldn't concentrate. I was still seated in front of Claire, still eating the meal that had been so generousily given to me by the kind people of this restaurant.

After I had finished eating, I said goodbye to Claire and I went outside to clear my head. It was quite cold, but I didn't care. I just needed to clear my head.

I noticed there was a bench and I sat down on it. Then I took a look at the wonderful landscape that surrounded me.

What a beautiful sight! I thought. All the flowers, the trees, and the bushes. But I couldn't remain seated for very long, so I went for a little walk around the restaurant. During that walk I stumbled over some books. Out of curiosity, I opened one. It was completely blank. There was also a pen. Since I was quite bored and that there was nothing else to do, I decided to write. I positionned myself in the moonlight and started writing on the wooden bridge.

I continued writing for quite a long time, but no one came to me, or to the bench, during that time, so I probably didn't spend that much time writing after all.

I looked around me and I noticed a big steel ball with a handcuff attached to it.

I saw that nobody was around me and I made a decision.

And it was a very hard decision, I can tell you.

I went to reach the big steel ball. It was extremely heavy, like a cannonball.

Looking at the handcuff attached, I got up on my feet and then brought the assemblage next to me.

I cuffed my foot and I took a final look at the world around me.

Still making sure nobody caught me in the act, I gently pushed the steel ball closer to the edge, before following it.

I then grabbed it in my hands.

My god! It was so heavy! I know I said it before, but that was when I was just lifting it up. Here, I was carrying it in my two hands.

I took a look at the nature around me for the very last time, made sure nobody could see me, and I stepped over the edge.

* * *

I had just made contact with the freezing water. I just hope that nobody heard the splash.

I had done it. I had done the one thing I thought I would never do: I had just committed suicide.

I know that we only live once. I know that I was wasting around three quarters of my life. But all the things I had done were just too much guilt to carry. So, I guess I took the easy way out.

There was no turning back. I was going to die in a few seconds, drowning. But I made this decision and I made this decision because I just couldn't live with the guilt of killing Robert anymore.

Before I went into the water that night, I wrote my story. I wrote everything that I had gone through in the last days and weeks of my life.

It was, without a doubt, a great adventure.

The regret I have is that I'll never know how it is to be old. But, I guess I'll have to bare that.

Someday, maybe somebody will find Robert's corpse. It might be in over a century from now, and Robert's corpse may be just an old pile of bones. Maybe he'll be unrecognizable. Maybe the people who find his remains never know the cause of death.

Well, unless of course they happen to read my story.

I'm sure that somebody will find the book in which I wrote. In fact, I left it in such an obvious spot, on the wooden bridge, that my life story was sure to be found tomorrow morning.

However, by the time, my body will have sank to the bottom of this lake, and I'll be deader than a doorknob.

I do realize that not many people will justify me taking my own life, and I can't blame them. I took the coward's option twice now. And it wasn't easy to decide to kill myself, because I always wanted to live life to its fullest. But here, I couldn't live any longer.

Because they are some things that you just can't forget. You can't let them go. And I couldn't let it go.

Maybe my story will be read by hundreds of thousands of people in the distant future.

But I guess I'll never know.

I smiled as the lack of oxygen started taking its toll. Not because I was happy of dying, but because I knew that all the guilt that I had been carrying since I accidentally killed Robert would be over.

I looked at the night sky one last time, before closing my eyes.

Very soon after, I lost concienseness.

And I died.

* * *

**Now That's What I Call A Shocker!**

**Were you surprised with James' suicide? What do you think? Please review!**

**Now, James Vantorlin has got 738 views! I think that we will get our goal of 750 views by the time that the last chapter is published!**

**Until next time,**

**Taylorjago**


	15. Epilogue 1: The Aftermath

**Still no reactions? Were you actually expecting James to commit suicide? You don't seem to have many thoughts on the surprising turn of events, after all. I mean come on! I thought everybody was going to be really surprised that James had decided to take his own life! Does anything surprise you?  
**

**On the other side of the spectrum (and the one I prefer to talk about, it helps me feel better), James Vantorlin has now got 795 views! Woo hoo! We reached our target of 750 views that I had set on the previous chapter! So now I have to give you a new target. Let's try to get to 800 views by the time the final chapter is published, okay? (and I don't think that's going to be too hard to achieve, do you?)  
**

**And please review, I would really appreciate it! I know that I sound really redundant, but come on guys, I think that at the end of the day, it can't be that hard to just write in the little box after the end of the chapter, and press Post Review!**

**Anyway, enough chatter about reviews (or lack of), here is the first epilogue!**

**Yes, I know that this is technically a chapter, but it not a part of the main story (James Vantorlin's story), it comes after the end of the story, so it is an epilogue. But don't worry, there is going to be a second epilogue (and maybe a third), so this is not the last chapter! (though there is obviously not going to be a lot more)  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_No POV_

All was quiet during the rest of the night, with everybody sleeping at the restaurant (which cold aslo serve as an hotel, since there was a few beds).

When she woke up, Claire Quinn had breakfast, then decided to take a little walk around the pond. When she crossed the bridge, she noticed a large book, but left it where it was out of lack of interest. She then went to get her bag, and left, but not before asking the waiter if he had seen James. The waiter's answer was negative.

And so the big book on the bridge in which James had written remained on the bridge untouched.

* * *

_The narrator's POV (or my POV, if you prefer)_

Later that day, a passer by whose name was Henry Blackwood sat on the bench and noticed a big book. He decided to take a closer look.

When he analyzed the cover, he remembered that he had seen books just like the one on the bridge near a wall of the restaurant. He went over there, and there was indeed a pile of books which looked exactly like the one he had seen on the bridge.

He opened one of the books. The first page was blank. He looked up all the pages, and all were blank.

He looked inside the other books in the pile, and all of them hadn't got a word, or even a little bit of ink, on them.

He then returned to the bridge when the other book was and opened it.

The first page read:

"My Memoir" by James Vantorlin.

Mr. Henry Blackwood, who was very intrigued and who always loved a good book, decided toread the book in full. And so he did, and then he decided to hand over the book to the authorities.

An officer then read the book in full and then accompagnied Mr. Blackwood to the bridge where he had found the book.

There was no visible sign of a body in the end, even though the memoir clearly said that the writer had committed suicide after finishing the book.

The police, having nothing else to do, decided to try to find people who knew the man who wrote his memoir in the big book.

They did find the two women mentioned in the book - Celine Plimston and Claire Quinn - who said that they knew the man, named James Vantorlin, and told them that they had met Mr. James Vantorlin, one in a restaurant, the other in the street, and were friends of his. They were both saddened to learn of his death. However, the police remained suspicious of Ms. Plimston since she had claimed that she and Mr. Vantorlin were only very good friends when Mr. Vantorlin's memoir clearly stated that the two had had multiple sexual intercourses.

The body of Mr. James Vantorlin has so far never been recovered. It has probably decomposed now. But, we don't know for sure, so maybe his body will be recovered and buried one day

His memoir was kept in an archive. Sometimes people ask to borrow it for a few days. They just pay a sum and are then able to read the book and they can give it back as soon or as late after borrowing it as they want, and share it with the people they know (though the longer they keep it, the more money they will have to pay).

I recently went to borrow the book myself and I told the story to a lot of people.

Because the book is the story I have been telling you.

* * *

**So, that was the first epilogue. Now, as I have previously said, there will be at least one more epilogue. Whether there will be a third epilogue in unknown right now.**

**Now, the first epilogue was set the day after James took his own life. The second epilogue (and third, if there is one), on the other hand, will probably be set much after then. Unfortunately, I can't tell you more since it would spoil the next epilogue, so you will just have to wait and see. Don't despair though, it shouldn't take too long for the second epilogue to be published!  
**

**Now, did you enjoy that chapter (I mean epilogue). Anyway, did you enjoy it?**

**And please review! I won't be able to reply to reviews made after the story is Complete!  
**

**Now, let's get James Vantorlin to over 800 views! (And hopefully 1,000). **

**Anyway, until next time!**

**Taylorjago**


	16. Epilogue 2: Decades Later

**Now, this is the final part of the story. Please don't cry (oh who am I kidding? Nobody's going cry!). Anyway,**

**914 views! 914 views as I speak (or write), 914 views as the final part of the story is published for you all to read!**

**Thank you so much to all the 285 people who have read James Vantorlin, and a special thanks to both Spidey19 and Qwerty for posting reviews.**

**This second epilogue is set a few decades after the story (for your information, Frozen was set in the 1840s, and James Vantorlin's story was set around 20 years after the events of Stranded (Stranded, in case you didn't know, is a fic by TacticX. One of my personal favourites), and the events of Stranded took place around a month after those of Frozen. So by that math, the events of James Vantorlin took place in the 1860s. Anyway, this epilogue takes place a few decades later).**

**Enjoy this termination of my second fic (my first fic was Deadly Birthday to You). Happy reading! (I hope that this chapter finishes the story in style!)  
**

* * *

_1940s, after the end of World War II_

The Jones family had been imprisoned during World War II for abetting a Jewish family. They had escaped the Nazis (though the Jewish family they had hidden was sadly killed, a fate which would the Jones family would have likely met had they not escaped) and gone on the run from Poland. During months, they had ran, penniless, exhausted, but thankfully, a kind man offered to let them travel in the back of his car since he was also going northward, and they sometimes got the opportunity to get a little bit of food. However, after Germany had capitulated, the family decided to settle in the Southern Isles, since there was apparently a strong need for workers, which could be a job opportunity for the father. And so they went to the Southern Isles, the father got a job and the son, who was a talented musician and who had found a guitar, earned money playing the guitar. Eventually, they earned enough money to buy a house.

The house had been vacant for over 60 years and it was not in a very good situation, hence the low price. But since the house wasn't falling apart, just full of spider webs, they were just happy to have a roof over their heads after being outside for years.

The kids went around the house, wanting to explore, and one of them went into the bedroom. He then went into the attic, where he found a wooden box.

He called his parents, who soon brought the box downstairs. The father then started opening the box, and they found a corpse inside.

Everybody was in shock, even though this was an explaination as to why the house had remained without any habitant so long.

Eventually, they decided to report the body to the police, hoping they could find an explaination as to why it had been left in the attic for so much time.

The police did conduct a quick search, and very soon they connected the book left by the man named James Vantorlin to the mystery. Indeed, in the memoir it was stated that he had accidentally killed his friend, named Robert, when trying to get him back for scaring him. It also stated that James Vantorlin decided to hide his friend's body in a wooden box which he then placed in the attic of the house.

Happy with this explaination, the Jones family then returned the box and the corpse inside to the National Museum where it resides today.

Meanwhile, the Jones family continued living in the house that once belonged to Robert Dimptone until the father died in 2003. Then they sold the house and moved their elderly mother into a retirement home, in England, where they were born. Both the mothers and the children are still alive today.

* * *

I shall now tell you the fate of the other characters in the story.

Marina Vantorlin lived until the age of 79, dying in 1898.

Her mother died in 1874 and her father died one year later, in 1875.

Alexander died aged 70 in 1886.

Dr. Garfunkel continued his job as a doctor until his death, aged 64, in 1866.

Celine Plimston, meanwhile, continued her outlandish sexual activity, all with different men, and never settled in, never found a lover. However, she eventually grew too old to continue her sexual activity, so she finished it off when she was 52 (she was still very pretty then, though not as beautiful as when she was 16). She died aged 56, in 1908.

Claire Quinn died aged 82, in 1922.

I think I've mentionned every character in the story whose fate is not known in the story.

So I have nothing left to say. Apart for that's it for James Vantorlin's story.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Is this a good, fitting ending to the story?**

**Well, I guess this is the end. Thank you all so much, to all the people who have read, for reading. (And, even though I've said it before, on this very article, a special thanks to Spidey19 and Qwerty for the reviews)  
**

**I'm not quite sure what my next fic will be about (or what , but I'll be back with a new story in hopefully not too much time from now. My next fic will probably be a Frozen story, though I could do Titanic instead. You'll just have to find out, won't you?**

**Can James Vantorlin go up from 914 views to 1,000 views? I really hope so! That would really make my day! But that all depends on you!  
**

**But before I switch the story from In-Progress to Complete, I want to tell you where the idea for the dramatic ending to James Vantorlin's journey (and life) came from.**

**Basically, I wanted to finish the story with a twist (like I had previously done with Deadly Birthday to You), and I also wanted to give a little warning (you know, that sometimes a little prank can go horribly wrong and cause the death of the person you prank, so it's good to think absolutely everything through before going through with the prank), so I ended up with James accidentally killing Robert and committing suicide out of guilt. Maybe it wasn't exactly what everybody what hoping for (most of the time, you like happy endings, and I do too), but it was unexpected and I like unexpected twists (like when Hans reveals his true colors in Frozen. That was really unexpected, and I really enjoyed it.).  
**

**Anyway, thank you again for reading, and until next time, goodbye!  
**

**Taylorjago**


End file.
